Hazards of Love
by gethsemane342
Summary: No one knows better than Iris what hazards love can bring.
1. Isolation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Phoenix Wright_ in any way. Nor do i own _The Hazards of Love_ by The Decemberists, which is where the title of this fic has been taken.

**A/n: **_This is a vague idea i had many months ago and decided to put up. There will be seven 'chapters' and an epilogue, probably updated one a day._

Hazards of Love

1) Isolation

Iris can't stop herself from peering through the car windows at the building on the mountain. She's sure she's never been here before but at the same time, it looks familiar.

Her attention is jolted when the car turns a corner particularly sharply. She jerks forwards sharply, saved by the seatbelt. After adjusting it so that she can breathe, she looks over to her sister, to make sure she's OK. Dahlia seems completely unperturbed, her face just as cold as it has been since her argument with their father.

Dahlia's left hand is clenched in a fist in the seat between the sisters. Iris glances out of the window again and then places her hand over Dahlia's fist. Her twin doesn't seem surprised but Iris notices that her fist unclenches and when she looks at Iris, her eyes are smiling.

(_But_ _not her mouth. Dahlia rarely smiles with her mouth when their father is nearby. It breaks Iris' heart_)

They sit like that until the car stops. It makes Iris feel useful. Dahlia may be the outspoken one – the fighter, the smart one – but it's moments like these which remind Iris that Dahlia needs her too. Because Iris is the calm one. The loving one. The caring one. They make a good team, she thinks.

And with a family like theirs, they need each other.

(_But Iris needs Dahlia more_)

Their father opens the car door and tells them to get out. Obediently, Iris exits. Dahlia looks ahead stubbornly and does not move. Mr. Hawthorne begins to shout but Dahlia's expression does not change.

'Please, Dahlia', Iris mouths when her twin glances sideways. For a second, the nine year old's expression softens. Then she flicks her hair back scornfully and leaves the car.

"Thanks," Iris whispers.

Dahlia doesn't say anything.

"I need one of you to go into the temple for me and get the head nun," Mr. Hawthorne says, his face still red from shouting.

"Do it yourself," Dahlia mutters.

Seeing her father's expression, Iris says, hastily, "We can both go." She grabs Dahlia's hand.

"No, only one of you," he replies. "I need the other one to help me out here."

Iris' gaze flickers to the strange temple. She doesn't want to go in. But she isn't sure she wants to stay outside when her father is in a bad mood. As he so often is.

"I'll go if it gets me away from _you_," Dahlia says spitefully to him. He doesn't show any sign of caring. Iris watches her twin's face carefully and realises that, in actuality, Dahlia doesn't want to go into the temple either.

"No, I'll go," Iris says quickly, to stop herself from taking it back.

"You hate him too?" Dahlia asks in a flat voice. But her eyes say, 'aren't you scared?'

"I ... I don't hate anyone," Iris replies.

Dahlia looks curious and opens her mouth to ask something but Iris smiles and begins to turn around. Then she turns back and gives her sister a hug. Dahlia, startled, hugs her back.

(_And despite the circumstances, Iris thinks that this hug is so heartfelt that it will become one of her favourite moments, ever_)

As Iris walks through the gate, her new-found courage begins to evaporate. But if she turns back now, her father will shout at her and Dahlia will be forced to come in instead. So Iris walks up to the strange door, takes a deep breath and pushes it open.

The atmosphere in the room is weird and Iris shivers. It reminds her of home. Not home like where her father is planning on making her live but home in Kurain Village. With spirits and ghosts. The dead. Iris doesn't like it.

(_It reminds her of failure. Failure in her mother's eyes for not being able to channel the dead. Failure in her father's eyes for not being powerful or a member of the main family)_

She steps through as quickly as she can. She wants to shout out, to ask if anyone is there, but she can't make her voice go above a whisper. She's nine years old and she's scared of ghosts. Dahlia would laugh at her if she knew. But Dahlia isn't scared of _anything_.

She hears movement in one of the rooms to her left. Iris turns towards it, trying to convince herself that her shivering is from the freezing temperature and not because she's scared or nervous. She knocks on the door. A loud voice tells her to come in. Tentatively, Iris does so.

There's a short, stout woman inside. She greets Iris cheerfully and asks if she can help.

"My father," Iris answers quietly, slightly intimidated by this woman's presence (it's not her size that seems so large but her ... self). "He asked to see you." She pauses and then adds, very uncertainly, "Um ... he wants to see the Head Nun, anyway..."

"That's me," the woman assures her. "I am Sister Bikini."

A giggle escapes Iris' lips before she can stop herself and she blushes as Sister Bikini looks at her. But then the nun starts to laugh too and Iris can't help but smile back.

(_She can't remember the last time she heard laughter which existed just because it could._)

"What's your name?" the nun asks. Iris blushes again because, of course, she's been impolite by not introducing herself.

"My name is Iris, Sister Bikini."

Sister Bikini laughs again. It's a big laugh which fills the room, making it seem less scary than before. Iris isn't sure what's so funny but smiles politely anyway.

"Nice to meet you, Iris," the nun says once she's stopped laughing. "Let's go find your father."

The woman starts to walk with Iris following closely. As they go through the halls, Bikini points out different things, explaining what they mean to Iris. Iris knows most of it already but doesn't want to offend Sister Bikini by saying so. Besides, she likes the enthusiasm in the nun's voice.

It changes once they're outside. Sister Bikini frowns as they approach the gate.

"Where did you say your father was, Iris?"

"He was here, Sister Bikini." Iris' lips tighten as they walk through the gate. Where are they? What if something bad has happened to them?

(_She knows Dahlia won't have left her here. Dahlia would never try to hurt Iris like that. After all: Iris would never hurt Dahlia_)

Sister Bikini looks around and sees a note pinned to the gate. She unfolds it and reads, her face becoming more and more serious. Meanwhile, Iris looks around frantically.

"Iris," Bikini says gently and Iris knows the news is bad. She's only known this woman for about fifteen minutes but she can tell that if she's being this serious... "Your father has gone."

"Maybe he went to drop Dahlia off. I'm sure he'll come back for me. He... I love him."

(_She doesn't like to lie. And saying he loves her..._)

Sister Bikini places her hand on Iris' shoulder. "I have a note here, dear. It says that he wants me to look after you."

"Is he coming back?"

"I'm sorry."

"But what about Dahlia?" Iris looks around frantically.

"It only mentions you."

Iris nods. Her eyes begin to fill with tears. Why has she been left here? What did she do wrong?

"Let's go inside, Iris," Sister Bikini says and takes hold of Iris' hand.

The last time Iris held someone's hand, she was doing the comforting.

"Why d-did he not w-want me? I love them," she says quietly, trying to fight off her tears.

"I know, dear," is the reply.

('_It wasn't enough for him' is the unspoken answer_)


	2. Conspiracy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Phoenix Wright_ in any way. Nor do i own _The Hazards of Love_ by The Decemberists, which is where the title of this fic has been taken.

**A/n: **_This is a vague idea i had many months ago and decided to put up. There will be seven 'chapters' and an epilogue, probably updated one a day._

2) Conspiracy

Iris lets go of the rope attached to the bell and rubs her hands together. She only has to close the temple doors for the night and then she can return to her room and sleep. It will be warmer in her room.

As she walks, her gaze flickers over her surroundings. It feels strange that everything which scared her when she was nine feels so homely now, even if she does dislike the idea of talking to the dead. Nevertheless, she smiles. She doesn't remember feeling so included when she lived anywhere else.

The door is frozen from the cold and she has to put some effort into pushing. As she strains, a voice speaks from the shadows outside.

"Iris, is that you?"

Iris lets go of the door in shock, and peers into the darkness.

"D-Dahlia?" she whispers. The figure walks forward and light hits the face. Iris squints and sees almost a mirror image. Dahlia, five years on. She smiles. "Dahlia!"

"It _is _you then."

Iris runs forward and hugs her sister. Dahlia hugs her back.

"It's good to see you again, Iris," Dahlia whispers as she moves backwards. Iris stares at her, scared to blink in case Dahlia disappears. They have sent each other a few letters. The occasional phone call. But they have not seen each other since the day Iris was abandoned.

"Would you like to come inside?" she asks. "It's warmer. You could meet Sister Bikini and-"

But Dahlia is shaking her head. "I can't stay long," she says. "I have to get back before Father does."

(_A flash of pain. Five years on and Dahlia is eager to leave again_)

"How is our father?" Iris asks politely. There are hundreds of more important questions in her mind but, somehow, she can't bring herself to ask them.

(_They'll talk about a life Iris was not allowed to be a part of, because she wasn't wanted_)

"Why do you care about him?" Dahlia asks and her voice is suddenly colder.

"I ... I don't know."

"Well, that's what I came here to speak to you about. Since you never come to visit us."

Iris doesn't argue with the last statement, even though she isn't sure how she could have visited. If Dahlia could manage the visit up the mountain, maybe she should have made it down the mountain. Instead, she asks whether he's ill. Contempt flickers over Dahlia's face before being replaced with the familiar sweet face.

"We have a plan to get revenge on him and I need your help."

There are so many things which startle Iris about that sentence that she doesn't know where to begin.

"Revenge?" she gets out eventually.

"For the way he is. The way he treats me, Valerie ... the way he treated Mother."

"Well, I-"

"And you, Iris," she adds carefully. "This is the man who left you in a temple when you were nine because he didn't want three children. If I were you, I would want revenge."

"I like it here," Iris replies quietly because she's uncomfortable with how _true_ Dahlia's words sound. "It's my home now. Sister Bikini is almost like a mo-"

"_He_ doesn't care about any of that. _He_ didn't care about you, did he, Iris?" As always, Dahlia knows how to target Iris' weak spots.

(_Iris is amazed to realise that there is something she didn't miss about Dahlia; her ability to speak hurtful truths_)

"I-it still happened this way, though," Iris says meekly. "Whatever he wanted, I still like it here."

"And the rest of us, Iris? You don't know what it's like to live with him. Don't you care about any of us?"

"O-of course I do, Dahlia. You know I care about you."

"But you won't help us."

"Maybe you could tell me the plan?"

Dahlia nods, a slight smirk creeping onto her face. "Terry's going to pretend to ... what, Iris?"

"Um ... who's Terry?"

Dahlia rolls her eyes. "My boyfriend."

"Oh." The idea of Dahlia having a boyfriend seems weird to Iris but she can sense that there are more important things to be discussed here.

"Anyway, Terry is going to pretend to kidnap me and he's going to hold me to "ransom" for a two million dollar jewel. Valerie is going to convince our father to let her handle the swap, as a police officer. Then I'm going to run away and start a new life with the money."

Iris spots an opening to try and stop Dahlia from carrying out this plan (ignoring how strange it is to see her sister for the first time in five years and already try to be the voice of caution). "Why don't you run away here, Dahlia?" she asks. "Sister Bikini won't mind.

Her sister looks around. "I think Father would look here first."

(_Dahlia doesn't want to live here and Iris can see that. After all, Mr. Hawthorne didn't like either of his daughters. He would never look for Dahlia. Maybe for his money..._)

"OK," she replies meekly. "But why do you need my help?"

Dahlia smiles. "Valerie and I changed the plan without telling Terry."

"Why would you do that?"

"I have my reasons. Don't you trust your own sister?"

(_Iris does but she can't help but wonder whether she should.)_

"Sorry."

"We're going to fake my death. That's where you come in. I need you to swap places with me on the day. When Valerie gives the signal, you jump into Eagle River and I'll make sure you're safe."

Iris stares at her twin. "I'm sorry, Dahlia. Did you just say 'jump into the river'?"

"You'll be fine, Iris. I'll be near the bottom, ready to save you."

"I ... I don't think I can do it."

"Why not?"

(_Because Iris is scared_)

"Because it's wrong."

"Is it? Is it wrong to give Father a taste of his own medicine?"

"Sister Bikini would never let me-"

"_Don't_ tell Sister Bikini, you idiot!"

"No, no, I wouldn't. I just don't think I could ever do something like that."

"Then don't see it as hurting Father. See it as saving me." Dahlia smiles her sweet smile. "You know I would do this for you, Iris."

"I know."

(_She thinks she does anyway_)

"And don't worry about Terry. The plan will work better if he doesn't know."

"But-"

Abruptly, Dahlia's face hardens and an expression of scorn creeps over it. "You won't help me, will you? You're too scared, too comfortable in your new life. You don't care about me at all."

"No, no, that isn't true, Dahlia. I'd do anything for you!"

"Then prove it. Help me with this plan. You can have some of the money."

(_Would money appease Iris' guilt?)_

"I-"

"Please, Iris," Dahlia adds. Iris has never heard her plead for anything before.

"I'll help you."

Dahlia embraces Iris. "Thank you," she says. "You're amazing. I love you so much."

It's the first time Iris has heard those words said to her for years. She hugs her sister back. "I love you too, Dahlia."

Dahlia breaks the embrace. "I have to go back now. I'll be in touch."

The girls check they have the right details. Iris tries again to convince Dahlia to stay but her twin is adamant about leaving.

"I'll speak to you soon," she says as she turns to leave. Then, softer, more vulnerable: "It was good to see you again, Iris."

"We shouldn't leave it so long," Iris replies. Dahlia nods before walking into the darkness. Iris watches and then, slowly, walks back into the grounds and finishes pulling the gates closed. As she returns to her room, her gaze flickers over her surroundings again.

For some reason, she can't help but feel that all the safety of her home has been taken away from her, again.


	3. Anger

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Phoenix Wright_ in any way. Nor do i own _The Hazards of Love_ by The Decemberists, which is where the title of this fic has been taken.

**A/n: **_This is a vague idea i had many months ago and decided to put up. There will be seven 'chapters' and an epilogue, probably updated one a day._

3) Anger

Iris winces as a sharp voice cuts through the cold air.

"Why are _you_ here?"

She turns towards the river, shivering slightly. There, her sister stands, soaking wet and furious. Her angry gaze catches Iris' eyes, making her feel like a rabbit trapped in headlights.

(_Looking angry seems to suit Dahlia somehow. Iris thinks she looks real. But, what did she look like before?_)

"I ... saw you fall."

"I jumped."

Dahlia's gaze is filled with venom but her voice is bland. Iris doesn't like this. She can't remember the last time her sister was so angry. Or rather, she can, but she can't remember the last time this anger was directed at her. They were basically inseparable when they were younger; even when Iris really messed up a plan, Dahlia was never more than mildly annoyed at _her_. Time really has changed her. Vaguely, Iris wonders whether she's changed too.

"I thought I could ... help. In case you drowned," Iris replies meekly.

"Help?" Dahlia asks, her voice scornful. "I needed your help on the bridge, Iris."

The one thing you can say about Dahlia is that she definitely knows how to get to the point. Iris had thought about her answer to this several times. But she can't remember what she decided on.

"I'm sorry. I was scared," she says in the end.

"You're always scared, Iris. I thought you'd show some bravery for your only sister but you're too much of a coward."

"Let me make it up to you," Iris pleads. She realises she is holding a towel in her hand and holds it out, as though hoping it will magically solve everything.

(_Sister Bikini once told her the smallest acts of kindness can mean the most._)

(_Dahlia has never spoken to Sister Bikini. She doesn't know about that belief._)

"I don't think so. I don't have any use for a backstabber." She makes no move towards the towel and Iris lets it swing back by her side. She refuses to believe Dahlia's words are true. Her sister must have more feelings for her.

"Please," she says. "I'll ... I'll do anything. You trusted me and I let you down. Let me make it up to you."

"Sounds like you want to help me just to make you feel better."

"No," Iris says instantly because she knows that, were the positions reversed, Dahlia would have made it up to Iris.

(_At least, she would have when they were nine. They're not nine anymore but Iris doesn't want to think the rules have changed yet_)

Dahlia smiles. "You love me, don't you Iris?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I could still use you," Dahlia muses. "I could ask you to kill our father."

Iris blanches. "OK," she agrees, uncertainly, not sure she can do it.

"But you'd be far too scared." Dahlia reaches out and places a hand on Iris' shoulder. "You need more courage."

Iris is reminded of small incidents over the last few years when she has been too scared to do things in the temple. Sister Bikini would talk her through the problem and let her find out, slowly but surely, that she did have the courage to do it. But Dahlia needs a different courage. Firm resolution. Undying dedication. The sort of courage you don't need for temple life.

"I know."

Dahlia smiles her sweet smile. "You'll help me with my new life. It's the least you can do after you betrayed me."

'Betray' seems like such a harsh word but Iris knows that's what happened. If not in reality then in Dahlia's mind. And Dahlia has been through so much that this sort of betrayal would hurt her. Dahlia has been betrayed by so many family members over the years that Iris doesn't want to do the same.

(_Iris has been betrayed by more people. But that's not important_)

Iris simply nods.

"And with anything else I ask?" Dahlia asks, checking her sister's loyalty. Iris nods again. "I'll always have use for you, Iris," she says in a reassuring tone. It's such odd phrasing that Iris can only think to say:

"Thank you."

Dahlia caresses her cheek before turning to leave.

"I'll be in touch."

"Be safe," Iris replies. "I love you."

"I love you too," her twin replies. Then, softly, "Don't think I've forgiven you just yet."


	4. Saviour

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Phoenix Wright_ in any way. Nor do i own _The Hazards of Love_ by The Decemberists, which is where the title of this fic has been taken.

**A/n: **_This is a vague idea i had many months ago and decided to put up. There will be seven 'chapters' and an epilogue._

4) Saviour

"I may need your help."

Iris sighs quietly at the all too familiar words. Dahlia starts more and more conversations with that sentence these days. She can't remember the last time Dahlia visited her, simply to talk to her.

(_Never, a part of Iris whispers_)

"What's happened?" she asks.

"I had to give the necklace away."

Iris stares at her twin's calm face. To an outsider, her tone would suggest that she was mildly irritated at having lost a piece of jewellery. But Iris knows her sister well enough to see the anger, and even panic, in her eyes. She can understand why. That necklace was important.

"Why?"

"The lawyer was getting too close to the truth."

Realisation strikes Iris. "That necklace had ... oh, Dahlia," she says, heartbroken. "Please tell me you didn't k-"

"I had to. There was nothing else I could have done."

Part of Iris wants to shout at her sister. Part of her wants to ask her why she can't try to get out of these situations peacefully. But she doesn't because she knows her sister is damaged and hurt, and will never listen to her.

(_Iris knows being peaceful doesn't work either_. _When she closes her eyes at night, she sees the faces of Terry Fawles and Valerie Hawthorne. She never met them. She did nothing to them. And because of that, she knows that she killed them just as much as Dahlia did_)

"I will pray for him," she replies. It's the closest to a reprimand that she can manage.

Dahlia shrugs, indicating that this is of no concern to her. "I had to get rid of that necklace quickly. But that _boy_ I gave it to ... he might get too close to the truth." She scowls for a moment. "I can't move freely enough, not with this police investigation. I need to get rid of him."

Iris' mind spins. It feels wrong to sit in a temple and talk so casually about murder. Dahlia doesn't seem worried about it but Dahlia never seems to worry about these sorts of things. That's Iris' job.

"But all you need is that necklace..."

"Yes, but how can I get it quickly enough without the police noticing? No, Iris, I'll have to do it this way."

Iris looks at her sweet-faced sister. Her sister who has so many sins staining her soul. It occurs to her that Dahlia only has one confidante left. And maybe people who help Dahlia do seem to end up dead, but Iris doesn't care. She needs to help her.

Her mind flickers to the unknown boy – the one with Dahlia's necklace. He'll be sitting somewhere, thinking about the girl who gave him this present, and not realise that his days are limited. Even though she can justify letting Valerie Hawthorne and Terry Fawles die, because she was never truly involved –

(_She will never be able to justify it. Never_)

- she can't let Dahlia kill this stranger. She can't let him die. And she can't let her twin have yet another crime to answer for. For a brief second, she contemplates refusing to help; but she can't betray Dahlia again. She can't simply abandon her.

(_Because if Iris does, Dahlia will be alone. There will be no one left to pray for her_)

The question is, how can she save them? She is no cunning plotter or planner.

"How did you get the necklace to him?" she asks.

"Oh, I met him in the basement. Pretended it was a sign of my _love_." The scorn in Dahlia's voice makes Iris flinch. "I even made a date with him for tomorrow. That's when I'll have to do it."

Suddenly, the answer is there. "Let me do it!" Iris exclaims.

For one second, Dahlia loses her composure and looks more like the sister Iris remembers, as she stares at her in shock. "_You_ want to kill him?"

Iris blushes. "N-no," she stammers, appalled at the idea. "Let me get the necklace off him for you. If I can, you'll be in less trouble."

(_If she can, she'll have saved three people_)

"How would you?"

"I'll pretend to be you. I'll meet him and ask him for it back. I'll keep trying to get it back off him. Please, let me do it."

Dahlia considers it for a moment. "You would have to be quick. This is urgent, Iris."

"I know."

Dahlia nods. "Even _you_ can't mess this up, I suppose. You do it your way then." She seems slightly amused. "You're meeting him outside the university at four in the afternoon. His name's Phoenix Wright. You'll recognise him by the stupid, spiky haircut and the goofy smile. He's an art student."

"Thank you," Iris answers.

"And just remember – if I have to act, I will."

Iris tries to remain calm as she nods. "I'll get it back."

Dahlia looks at her watch. "I'll leave you then. Goodbye, Iris."

Iris moves forward to give her a hug but Dahlia remains unresponsive so she lets her arms drop to her sides. "I'll see you soon," she says instead. "I love you."

Dahlia nods. She never tells Iris she loves her when she's stressed.

(_Iris wonders whether Dahlia loves her at all_)

Once Dahlia is gone, Iris tries to think of a plan. How can she get this necklace off this boy – Phoenix – quickly? She isn't used to people: only those who visit the temple and the occasional conversation in the city.

How would Dahlia do it, normally?

Iris smiles. She has a plan. If Dahlia is the one Phoenix is expecting to see then Iris will simply have to become Dahlia. If she thinks and acts like Dahlia, she should be able to get the necklace back quickly. Dahlia never fails. And this plan won't either.

After all, who would know Dahlia Hawthorne better than her own sister?


	5. Failure

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Phoenix Wright_ in any way. Nor do i own _The Hazards of Love_ by The Decemberists, which is where the title of this fic has been taken.

**Review reply to **James Birdsong: Thanks for the review :) I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic.

**A/n: **_This is a vague idea i had many months ago and decided to put up. There will be seven 'chapters' and an epilogue._

5) Failure 

"The person you are phoning cannot take your call. You can leave-"

She sighs and presses the 'cancel' button. Iris can't understand why Feenie won't answer his phone. He might be angry that she didn't make the meeting today; but she did leave him a message saying she wouldn't be there. Besides, he always answers his cell eventually, unless he's forgotten it or he's in class. Lectures ended hours ago. And she's been calling for over two hours.

She looks at the screen again. She needs to talk to him. She needs to arrange a time to see him tomorrow. Dahlia is getting impatient. She needs that necklace back.

(_Iris needs to see him again. Just to be with him_)

She calls him again. Still no answer. Her stomach clenches. What if he's in danger? What if-

No, she tries to remind herself. She isn't supposed to care. Dahlia wouldn't care – and surely, if she is masquerading as her sister, she should think in the same way. If she's to be of any use to her sister, she has to act like her. If she's to save her sister's soul...

Sister Bikini would never approve of this scheme. That much is for certain. Every time Iris looks at the nun, guilt lances through her. To prevent more sins from hurting her twin, she is going against everything the good Sister has taught her.

Eight months and she still can't get that necklace back. Dahlia would call her a failure. She would be right. But she will do it – she needs to apologise for betraying her at the bridge.

(_She needs to let Dahlia know that there is someone who still loves her. Someone who will do anything for her_. _As family should_)

She feels a pang at the thought of finally succeeding. Dahlia would ask her to 'break up' with Feenie – Phoenix – once she's succeeded. But that's no problem because Iris has no feelings towards him.

(_Iris treasures every moment with Feenie. In her quieter moments, she believes she would die for him._)

(_She is wracked with guilt when she wonders whether she would die for Dahlia. She would, but unlike with Phoenix, she has to think about it first_)

Thinking about Dahlia, she is surprised to hear her twin's voice on her cell.

"What?" Dahlia is snapping.

"Sorry?"

"Why did you call me?"

Iris didn't realise she had. She must have done it subconsciously. Yet, even so, she's always happy to hear her voice. "I wanted to talk."

(_But to Feenie_)

"Why don't you talk to that nun?" Dahlia sounds slightly stressed but she _does_ have a stressful lifestyle...

"A-about Fee ... Phoenix." She winces at her near slip-up. "I can't contact him."

"He's been arrested," Dahlia says bluntly.

"Arrested?" Iris repeats in a whisper. She should be trying to be casual here. Yet the thought of Phoenix being in danger ... what can she...

"You were taking too long."

Iris knows what she means. Dahlia was in danger. Of course she would have to act eventually. But this is Phoenix ... and if Iris had been given more time ... just one more day?

"You didn't tell me," she says instead. She's hurt that Dahlia wouldn't confide in her. That's the only reason she says this.

(_If she had known, she could have saved him_)

"I can't trust you. Not after the bridge." Dahlia pauses and then adds, "Sorry," in an unapologetic tone. Does Dahlia even know what she's apologising for? Iris isn't sure. But Dahlia is smart – she must know. Iris is the dumb one; maybe, one day, she can ask just what the apology was for.

(_Part of her wonders, was it for anything more than just the sake of the word?_)

"You can trust me. You know I'd do anything for you. I love you."

There's a beeping noise as Dahlia hangs up. Iris has a sudden urge to throw the cell phone at the wall but, as always, she doesn't have the courage or the temperament. Instead, she puts it down but scowls at it, to vent her frustration.

She wonders why Dahlia acted without telling her. Surely Dahlia knows that Iris would do anything for her?

(_But not against _him_. She would stop Dahlia first_)

Dully, she looks around the room. In the corner is the lunch she was preparing for the next day. The lunch which Phoenix will never eat. They won't be sitting together tomorrow. She won't ask for the necklace back. He won't laugh and tell her how cute she is when she says that. He will probably never see her again.

Sometimes, she wonders whether Dahlia can read minds. She knows that's stupid – the reason they know each other so well is because they're sisters – but she can't help it. Maybe Dahlia didn't tell her because she knows ... she knows-

(_Iris loves Phoenix Wright_)

- that Iris has fallen in love with Phoenix Wright. She may as well admit it now, she thinks to herself. What would be the point in pretending? Dahlia could see what Iris refused to admit to herself.

Iris loves Dahlia. That's why she offered to help her with this plan. But she loves Phoenix and that's why her own plan failed, she realises. Her gaze flickers to the never-to-be-eaten lunch and contemplates the harsh reality of the last six months: she attempted this plan to save two people. Because she loves them both, she has saved no one.


	6. Helplessness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Phoenix Wright_ in any way. Nor do i own _The Hazards of Love_ by The Decemberists, which is where the title of this fic has been taken.

**A/n: **_This is a vague idea i had many months ago and decided to put up. There will be seven 'chapters' and an epilogue._

6) Helplessness

She's surprised at the amount of people sitting in the room. For some reason, when she envisaged today, she only saw herself sitting here. Even Sister Bikini doesn't know that she came. A cover of the truth; she is in the city, but not just for work reasons.

She's never been in a court of law before. It's ironic – her sins all seem to have been argued in front of a judge, yet she's never even seen one. No one else seems to be having the same experience she is though. They're all watching intently.

Iris has the feeling that, if she said who she was, one of two things could happen. She would either be allowed to sit nearer the front of the public gallery to watch or everyone would insult her and force her to leave. She doesn't know which one she would hate more, so she stays at the back, her temple hood over her face. It's probably better that no one looks at her and puts two and two together.

(_Part of her wonders whether she's ashamed. She is ashamed, but that has nothing to do with her hiding. She would never truly be ashamed of her sister_)

"I will now turn to the case of the State against Dahlia Hawthorne," the judge says. "The defendant has been found guilty of the crimes of murder and attempted murder." Iris watches the judge's bland face. This is clearly just another trial to him. Another sentence.

"Get on with it," a man sitting in front of Iris hisses. Iris can't help but agree with the man. But the judge begins to describe the events of the case in detail, explaining the factors which he has taken into account when determining Dahlia's sentence.

Dahlia seems very isolated in the defendant's stand. It's not a feeling Iris has associated often with her sister but it seems true anyway – there's no one left to help her. Whatever happens next, Dahlia can't plot her way out of it.

Iris winces every time the judge mentions a crime or misdeed. The words which hurt the most are:

"You proceeded to mislead Mr. Wright in an effort to retrieve the poison."

They're factual. And even though Dahlia did play a part of it, Iris feels like those words should be directed at her.

(_Sometimes, she wonders how she has any normal dreams. Doug Swallow and Feenie haunt her sleep. Two more faces to join Diego Armando, Terry Fawles and Valerie Hawthorne. Five people she could not save_)

(_Six people. She forgot Dahlia_)

"Having taken all of this into account, I will proceed with my sentence."

"_Death_," hisses the man in front. "She deserves it."

Iris wants to clap her hands over her ears. People can't be calling for Dahlia's death. That's wrong. That's murder.

(_Dahlia called for five other deaths. And Iris helped. A life for a life_)

"Dahlia Hawthorne, your crimes were heinous. Although allowances can be made, I see none for you. In this case, the law is very clear."

No, Iris thinks. Don't. Please.

"For the attempted murder of Phoenix Wright and the murder of Douglas Swallow, I hereby sentence you to death by hanging."

The judge says more, about the date for this execution, but Iris has stopped listening. The world is spinning around her. She knew what would happen. She knew what sentence Dahlia would get. But, somehow, she had hoped that something would change. That Dahlia would be saved.

"That is all."

The judge leaves the room. The people in front of Iris begin to laugh. She can't take this. She needs to ... she doesn't know. Her eyes fill with tears as she begins to move out of the room.

"Oh, sorry," a man says as he accidently walks into her, knocking her to the floor. Iris looks up to see the face of the man who had sat in front of her. He holds a hand out. "Let me help you up."

She pulls herself up. "Thank you," she says.

He peers at her. Iris' heart leaps into her mouth. "Hey, you're crying. You alright, miss? I didn't knock you too hard?"

Relief overwhelms her. "N-no," she says.

He nods understandingly. "Don't worry. We got our revenge for Doug, didn't we?"

"I know," she whispers. "I should go. Thank you for your kindness."

"No problem," he says and turns back to his jubilant friends. Vaguely, Iris wonders whether his reaction to her would have been the same if he had gotten a proper look at her face. She leaves quickly, before she can find out.

She isn't sure where she's walking to. It's only when she sees a familiar figure being escorted by two men that she realises. Even subconsciously, she can't stay away.

Dahlia notices Iris. "Enjoy the show?" she asks, slowing down.

"No."

"Then why did you come?" She sounds bored but Iris can see the curiosity in her eyes.

"I just wanted to..."

(_No one should be sentenced to death without someone in the room to cry for them._)

"Did you think justice was done?"

(_In a way, yes._)

"I ... I don't want you to die," Iris replies.

Dahlia shrugs. "Should have thought of that earlier, Iris."

"Come on, Hawthorne. To the cells," a guard says, gripping her arm. Dahlia rolls her eyes at him, shrugs her arm free and begins to walk in a dignified manner.

"I'll visit you," Iris says desperately. "I'm sorry!"

Dahlia shrugs. "If you say so."

"I am."

Dahlia is nearly at the door. She doesn't turn around as she says, "I know you are. I hope you watch me die."

Iris watches as the guards bundle her sister away.

"I promise," she whispers.

(_After all, Dahlia had the courage to look at those she killed; Iris will do the same_)


	7. Death

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Phoenix Wright_ in any way. Nor do i own _The Hazards of Love_ by The Decemberists, which is where the title of this fic has been taken.

**Review Reply to **Alice: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you think it's at least somewhat original :) Hope you enjoy the rest of it.

**A/n: **_This is a vague idea i had many months ago and decided to put up. There will be seven 'chapters' and an epilogue._

7) Death

"Only family members and listed people can come through here, miss," the guard growls.

"My name is Iris Hawthorne, sir," she answers quietly. "Dahlia Hawthorne is my twin sister."

The guard checks something and opens the door, gesturing for Iris to go through. She thanks him and walks into the room. Somehow, it startles her. From the guard's gruff tone, it sounded as though many people had come to watch this. But the only occupants of the room are more armed guards.

Edgily, Iris walks to the front of the viewing section and waits. Glass separates her from the gallows. Nervously, she looks around. This is a bad place. A place where hundreds of deaths have taken place.

About ten minutes later, Dahlia enters, escorted by two men. She maintains her impassive look when she sees Iris.

"You came to watch me die, then?"

"I promised I would be with you," Iris replies.

(_"You can watch me die."_

_"I promise. I won't let you die alone."_

_"I don't need company, Iris."_

_"Still." A pause. "I love you."_

_"Goodbye, Iris.")_

Dahlia shrugs as though it makes no difference to her. Her gaze sweeps across the empty seats. For some inexplicable reason, Iris feels guilty that no one else has come.

(_But Dahlia alienated all those people. She dug her own grave_)

Dahlia begins to ascend the gallows. It's the slowest walk Iris has ever seen. It's also the quickest.

This wasn't meant to happen. Iris and Dahlia worked it out when they were seven. Dahlia was supposed to die glamorously. Iris was supposed to die peacefully. They were going to grow old and die at the same time.

(_But maybe Iris _is_ dying: from guilt_)

"I love you," she cries suddenly.

Dahlia smirks. "Don't love anyone, Iris. All it does is get them hurt."

(_One fact which Iris knows is true_)

"I'm sorry."

Dahlia opens her mouth to reply but is silenced by the nearest guard.

"For the murder of Douglas Swallow and the attempted murder of Phoenix Wright, Dahlia Hawthorne has been sentenced to death, to be carried out by hanging from the neck until she is dead. Does the prisoner have any last requests?"

For one, brief second, Dahlia looks confused. "I want to tell Iris ... I ... she ..." She shakes her head and, suddenly, the impassive Dahlia is back.

(_The fake one_)

(_Or is the one she remembers the fake one?_)

"No."

The guard shrugs and puts a hood over Dahlia's head. Iris clenches her fists. She will not cry. She will face this for Dahlia. She will be strong.

(_Too fast. Where did the time go?_)

"I love you, Dahlia," she says in the silence.

The noose loops around Dahlia's neck.

(_So much more to say. Just one more day? Can't she have one last chance to save her sister?_)

"Begin."


	8. Epilogue: Courage: Sine Qua Non

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Phoenix Wright_ in any way. Nor do i own _The Hazards of Love_ by The Decemberists, which is where the title of this fic has been taken.

**A/n: **_Last one. I hope you enjoyed the fic._

8) Epilogue: Courage (Sine Qua Non)

She never thought it would be like this. The time is wrong, the reason is wrong, even the _weather_ is wrong. Plots take place in the sunshine. That's how Iris can find something good about them – because the weather is nice. But now? No, it just doesn't seem right.

Her cell rings, startling her. She swiftly picks it up and looks at the caller ID. Godot.

"There's a problem. Come to the Inner Temple right away."

She doesn't give herself time to think – she simply moves. When she sees that the path to the Inner Temple is blocked, she half feels like laughing. Any plan with her involved is doomed to failure. This is simply the proof. She phones Godot and explains the problem.

"We can't just leave the body here..."

Iris thinks about this sentence. If the body is left there, Maya may be implicated. Godot could be implicated. Anyone could be.

If the plan goes wrong, Iris is supposed to take the fall.

She should be panicking right now. She should be losing control. Her aunt is dead. She's betraying her own mother, and her sister. But she's calm.

"We can use the bridge," she says, surprising herself. "The ropes. I can catch her and ... I can hide the evidence."

A pause. "That's a serious offence with a serious penalty as I told you. And if it goes wrong, you may be tried for murder."

(_That feels long overdue_. _And, besides: what is one more sin among the many she has accumulated?_)

"I understand."

"You're very courageous ... Alright, let's do this as you said."

"I'm not-" She stops as she realises that Godot has already hung up. "Courageous," she finishes simply. She shakes her head and gets ready to receive the body. Nothing else should matter right now.

'You're very courageous'.

But Iris isn't. She isn't brave in the way Dahlia was and is. She's only doing this to save Maya and Phoenix and to apologise, in a way, to Godot for making him who he is.

(_They never formally acknowledged it. But Iris had seen instantly that the man who approached her was who Diego Armando had become. Who Iris helped him become: a mockery of his former self_)

Maybe she's even doing it so save Dahlia. Again. Or perhaps she's simply given up?

She sees the body swing towards her and gets ready to pick it up.

Bikini would say that this courage comes from love – the best sort of courage, she once said. But Iris thinks back to Dahlia's words on the scaffolding: don't love anyone. Dahlia had courage and it didn't come from love.

(_But Dahlia's__ courage got her killed_)

Iris catches the body and loads it onto her snowmobile. Two more things which need to be done. She'll probably be tried for murder. She'll definitely spend time in prison. But she's doing what has to be done. From love?

If Iris didn't love anyone, she wouldn't be facing time in prison. She wouldn't be hurting Sister Bikini. She wouldn't ache so much inside when she thinks of all the people she failed.

But, she thinks suddenly, if she didn't love anyone, she would never have had the courage to meet Sister Bikini or Phoenix Wright. She would never have had the chance to save even one person.

And maybe that's the one reason why Iris is alive and Dahlia isn't, she thinks. Because if Iris had never loved ... she would never have had the chance to be happy.

_Fin_


End file.
